


Pieces of Pie

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes, you don’t even want to eat the pie yourself.  <i>Sometimes</i>, you just want to give all the pie to… to someone special and watch them enjoy it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Pie

“Hands to yourself, Cas,” said Dean, ignoring the angel’s already-loose tie to start on the buttons of his shirt. “I’ll do the driving.”

“But we’re not in a vehicle,” Castiel said, confused.

“It means that I’m going to be doing all the hard work, and all you need to do is sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Cas caught his hand, sliding gentle fingers around Dean’s wrist. “That doesn’t seem very fair, Dean.”

“Sex isn’t about fairness, Cas, it’s about _fun_.”

The angel didn’t let go. “You told me that sex was an expression of mutual affection in which both partners could provide the other with physical pleasure.”

“Okay, A,” said Dean, “that’s not even close to what I actually said, and B, that’s not it anyway. Sex is… sex is like pie.”

“Pie?” Cas repeated. “Wasn’t there a film about—?”

“ _No_ ,” said Dean, firmly. “Sex is like _eating_ pie. Pie is good, not all the time, maybe, but it’s fine if you don’t overdo it. You can eat pie by yourself, and you can be just fine. Great, even, all by yourself… But, you know, eventually you figure that it’s better to share the pie. And yeah, it should be even. I mean, you wouldn’t just _take_ all the pie and not let the other person have any, right? And sometimes, you choose a flavor of pie that maybe you don’t like as much as other flavors, but you pick that one, sometimes, ‘cause it’s the other person’s favorite.”

Dean took a deep breath and reached for Cas’s shirt buttons again. “And sometimes, you don’t even want to eat the pie yourself. _Sometimes_ , you just want to give all the pie to… to someone special and watch them enjoy it.”

Cas frowned, thoughtfully. “I believe I understand your metaphor, Dean. You mean that, just as there are a great variety of pies, there are also a great variety of sexual acts, and that giving physical pleasure can be just as enjoyable as receiving it.”

“I— yes,” said Dean. “That’s what I’m saying.”

“And at our next opportunity to be physically intimate, I can… choose the kind of pie we have?”

Dean laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “Absolutely.”

*

The next morning, Sam stumbled, bleary-eyed, into the bunker’s kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He’d drunk almost half of it before he realized that Dean and Cas were already sitting at the table.

“Good morning, Sam,” said Cas, not looking up.

Dean had a large piece of apple pie in front of him— a standard breakfast choice since they’d been kids— but it was Cas who picked up the fork, holding out a bite of pie to Dean.

“What—?” Sam began, just as Dean leaned forward to take the bite, eyes closed and a weird look on his face. “No, you know, I don’t want to know.”

THE END


End file.
